To Spend Time With You
by Miakoda13
Summary: [haoxanna] When Anna wants proof that Hao can intimidate women, he shows her that proof of being intimidated...


Anna lay on her side on the floor, watching her usual soap operas.

"When will Yoh come back to make me dinner?" Anna asked loudly, even though she wasn't speaking to anybody. "…sigh…No choice…better cook for myself before I starve to death…"

Anna stood up, flattening her crumpled dress while muttering curses and thought, 'Yoh will have to pay me, thathe isn't back home yet…and for making me cook dinner…'

As she neared the sink…the window near the upper shelves burst open.

"…sigh…what do you want?" Anna asked coldly

"Hey there, Anna! Just wanted to spend some quality time with Yohs girlfriend…" Hao called out to the cold-looking, yet beautiful woman.

"I'm not in the mood for talk, Hao…so get out of the house or I'll kick you out myself…" Anna stated

Hao not listening to any of her statements continued to ask her, "Where is Yoh? And, what are you doing?" He pointed out the frying pan that she was currently holding

"What do you think, Hao? I'm hungry and Yoh is not here to cook for me…he's out with all his friends…probably doing stuff I would punish him for…" Anna said as she started to tie an apron around her…

Hao laughed.

Anna glared at him…

Hao leapt over to the floor as he looked at Anna, with hal-lidded eyes…and his (to die-for) smirk plastered on his face as he spoke to her, "Hungry, huh? I think I can fix that…"

Anna glared at him, pushing her right foot backwards.

Hao chuckled at her reaction, "Don't tell me your scared my young Anna…" Hao said as he neared her, grabbing her wrist effortlessly, blocking her slap.

Anna narrowed her eyes even more and as she tried to move her left when Hao entwined his fingers with hers, blocking yet again another slap that she would've loved to deliver to him

Haos face neared hers looking at Anna intensely…

Anna couldn't help but blush at the close proximity of their faces. 'If he just lean in more…we could ki-…stop thinking like that!' She mentally slapped herself

Hao then questioned her, "Anna, has Yoh…"

"N-no…he hasn't…" Anna quickly interrupted him, while she was blushing like a tomato…

Hao then moved to ear and whispered to her, "So…you're telling me that you haven't had your first kiss yet?"

Anna pushed Hao with all her strength and she was thankful that it was enough to put him at least a meter away from her…

Hao blinked at her, "Anna?"

Anna looked at him coldly…but still with a pink hue grazing her cheeks, "No…I haven't! Why would you care anyway?"

Hao chuckled, "Didn't you know that Yoh already had his?"

Annas eyes widened, "With whom?" she asked angrily

"Hihihihi…with one of our grandma…" Hao let out a laugh

"WHAT?" Anna shouted

"It's true though…we had a grandma…and she would always kiss us when she visits us…" Hao said "Yoh was so innocent, he accepted the kiss on the lips…"

"So…you mean…you-you also-?"

"No! I'm not that stupid! I didn't…" Hao said

"Hmmm…so did you have your first kiss already?" Anna asked out of the blue

Hao was surprised with what Anna had asked him, "W-what?"

Anna suspected something and so she asked again, "Have you had your first kiss then?"

Hao sighed, "No…" he muttered, but Anna had heard it

"Hmph…you're no different from me at all then…I don't think you ever had been close to any women before…" Anna smirked

"Oh really?" Hao raised his eyebrows

"Women around you must've noticed how you were so shallow sucking up and flirting with them…" Anna said

Hao raised his pointer finger and shook it, "Tsk…tsk…tsk…I might have not had my first kiss yet, but I am no longer a virgin, my young Anna…" Hao smirked, now revealing his white teeth…

"You?" Anna barely yelled out

"I have expertise on women…I don't give kisses to any lady out there unless they can catch my whole attention…" Hao said as he neared Anna

"You expect me to believe those lies of yours?" Anna asked him, with her eyes closed and her arms crossed in from of her chest

"Hmmm…so you think I should present a proof to you?" Hao asked her with an evil glint in his eyes as he scanned her body from head to toe…his smirk never leaving him…

"Yes…" Anna just said

"In whatever way possible?"

"Your choice!" Anna stated

Feeling the ground disappear from her feet she opened her eyes to finally see Hao carrying her at his shoulder, heading straight for her room…

"H-hey! Hao let go! Let of me or I'll-" Anna was cut off when Hao had entered her room, locked the door and laid her on her futon pinning her wrists with his hands. Him on top of her, trapping her and holding her off from any escape tricks…

"You said I could prove it to you in anyway…you agreed, so I'll show it to you…" Hao huskily whispered to her lips

Anna could feel his warm breaths…and so did he with she…

"You know Anna, I've been wanting to taste you…" He said as he fully covered her lips with his in a passionate lock.

Anna couldn't help but moan to his touches, 'No way…he stole my first kiss…'

To Haos surprise, Anna kissed him back…and they continued to linger on each other's lips, sucking and licking when Anna opened her mouth to let his tongue taste her.

They broke the kiss in need for air and Hao traced her neck with butterfly kisses and at the crook of her neck, he left a hickey…'You're mine Anna…even if it's just for tonight…'

Hao let go of her wrists and started to caress her thighs and arms earning a moan from Anna who arched her back, trying to feel Haos body which in turn, pressed at her…

Hao couldn't help but smile, no not smirk, smile…a warm smile that shows that he was indeed happy and he was gonna show it to her no matter what…

"Hao…" she whispered out

* * *

**Miakoda13:** Uhhh…this is my first time to writew a lemon and I'm wondering if I should continue it…tell me if you want me to and tell me if you want a Yoh and Anna thingie like this to be posted in other chapters…though, Hao wouldget to go first on Anna though…

Sorry if I kinda left you with a cliffie there, I just want to know if anybody is reading this and would want me to continue!

Forgive me if there are not enough excitements, but this is my first lemon, I'll try to improve it…hopefully in the next chapter…

Thank you the reviewers of **_'Just My Feelings'_** I appreciate it really much!

Review m e please!


End file.
